interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Mathematics
English Etymology From , from from . Pronunciation * * Noun # An abstract representational system used in the study of numbers, shapes, structure and change and the relationships between these concepts. #* 2001, David Salsburg, The Lady Tasting Tea: How Statistics Revolutionized Science in the Twentieth Century, page 8 #*: In many cases, the mathematics involved are deep and complicated. #* 2002, Ian Stewart, Does God Play Dice?: The New Mathematics of Chaos, page 38 #*: The answer is 'yes', and the mathematics needed is the theory of probability and its applied cousin, statistics. # A person's ability to count, calculate, and use different systems of mathematics at differing levels. #: My '''mathematics' is not very good.'' #: Their '''mathematics' are not very good.'' #: Their '''mathematics' is not very good.'' Usage notes * Before the beginning of the 20th century, it was proper to say "My mathematics are not very good". Synonyms * (ability to use mathematics): numeracy * abbreviation: maths (UK), math (US) * See also Wikisaurus:mathematics Derived terms * applied mathematics * pure mathematics Related terms * mathematical * mathematically * mathematician Translations * Afrikaans: * Alabama: * Albanian: * Alemannic: * Amharic: * Arabic: , * Aragonese: * Armenian: * Aromanian: * Assamese: * Asturian: * Aymara: * Azeri: * Banyumasan: * Bashkir: * Basque: * Bavarian: * Belarusian: * Bengali: * Bishnupriya Manipuri: * Bosnian: * Breton: * Buginese: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: or * Cebuano: * Chamorro: * Chinese: *: Hakka: *: Min Nan: * Chuvash: * Corsican: * Crimean Tatar: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dhivehi: * Dutch: * Dutch Low Saxon: * Erzya: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Extremaduran: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Friulian: * Galician: , * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Greenlandic: * Gujarati: * Haitian Creole: * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: * Interlingue: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Javanese: * Kannada: * Kashmiri: * Kashubian: * Kazakh: * Khmer: , * Korean: * Kurdish: , , , , , * Kyrgyz: * Ladino: * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: * Ligurian: * Limburgish: * Lithuanian: * Lojban: * Lombard: * Low Saxon: * Lower Sorbian: * Luxembourgish: * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: * Maltese: * Manx: * Marathi: * Middle English: * Mongolian: * Nahuatl: * Narom: * Navajo: * Neapolitan: * Nepali: * Norwegian: *: Nynorsk: * Novial: * Occitan: * Old English: * Old French: * Pangasinan: * Papiamentu: * Pashto: * Persian: * Piedmontese: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Punjabi: * Quechua: * Romanian: * Russian: * Samoan: * Samogitian: * Sanskrit: * Sardinian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: * Sicilian: * Silesian: * Sinhalese: * Slovak: , * Slovene: * Somali: * Southern Zazaki: * Spanish: * Sundanese: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: , * Tajik: , * Tamil: * Telugu: , * Tetum: * Thai: * Turkish: , , * Turkmen: * Ukrainian: * Upper Sorbian: * Urdu: * Uzbek: * Venetian: * Vietnamese: * Volapük: * Võro: * Waray: * Welsh: * West Frisian: * Wolof: * Yakut: * Yiddish: * Yoruba: * Bosnian: * Croatian: * Dutch: rekenvaardigheid, wiskunde * Greek: * Italian: * Kurdish: matematîk , jimarnasî , bîrkarî , jimêryarî , hesab * Maltese: * Swedish: * Emiliano-Romagnolo: matemâtica See also * polymath External links * PlanetMath.Org Encyclopedia * Mathematics Glossary * Mathworld Encyclopedia Category:Mathematics ar:mathematics zh-min-nan:mathematics de:mathematics et:mathematics es:mathematics fa:mathematics fr:mathematics gl:mathematics ko:mathematics hy:mathematics io:mathematics id:mathematics it:mathematics kn:mathematics kk:mathematics lo:mathematics lt:mathematics hu:mathematics ml:mathematics nl:mathematics ja:mathematics pl:mathematics pt:mathematics ro:mathematics simple:mathematics fi:mathematics sv:mathematics tl:mathematics ta:mathematics te:mathematics th:mathematics tr:mathematics vi:mathematics zh:mathematics